1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to elevator cabs, and more specifically to elevator cabs having side opening doors which have hall lanterns mounted in the door strike post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common in the prior art to mount the up and down direction hall lanterns in the door strike post of an elevator cab having side opening doors. The lamps of the hall lanterns are commonly mounted in an electrical junction box disposed behind a small removable face plate removably fixed to the strike post. The removable face plate holds the hall lantern lenses in a functional position in front of the lamps, and its removal permits the lamps to be replaced when burned out.
Visible fastener hardware invites vandalism, and it is an object of the present invention to improve upon the strike post assembly of an elevator cab when the hall lanterns are to be mounted therein.